The obsession
by Little Big Wonders
Summary: He would kill them off, one by one, until he was the only one left. Because if he was the only one left then he was the only one she could choose. Sam/? *SUMMARY UPDATED*
1. A fresh start

Just so you know this story is completely written in POV form

Erm…_Someone's_ POV.

Well, first fanfic. Hopefully it's not too crappy.

Disclaimer: Totally Spies Belongs to me…oh I mean Marathon. (cough)

* * *

It was hard to believe that I had already decided who I wanted to marry in life.

Who I wanted to live with and love.

_Forever_

I wouldn't change my mind, never had.

_Never will_

She was so perfect, smart, and beautiful. Everything I could ever ask for.

It was a shame I had to see her like this though. "_It's for the best"_ I tell myself again before placing a card on the grass near a gravestone.

I quickly scurry behind a tree at the sight of a car pulling up, the trunk being big enough to hide my whole body.

I knew she would be here.

Ever since he died she couldn't help but take short visits at his grave, and that's why I left her a little something this time.

_A little reminder_

I hear her footsteps walking closer and I peek my head out a bit, it was way too dark for her to have noticed me anyway.

She picks up the card and opens it, after have reading it there was a moment of silence. And then her quiet sobs.

**I killed Dean**

**.**

**For us**

**.**

**He was in our way**

**.**

**Don't decide on getting with anyone else**

**.**

**You don't want me Jealous**

**.**

**Do you?**

As dark as it was I could clearly see the makeup running down her face. It pained me to see her cry, but in the back of my mind I had to admit.

_She's never looked so beautiful_

_

* * *

_

There was only one thing on my mind that next day.

_Her_ of course

Despite the fact that she sat right in front of me, I had to control myself from reaching out and running my hand threw that silky red hair of hers.

I pull out of my thoughts at the sound of our teacher.

Mr. Linnar

He makes life in school quiet tedious if you ask me.

He was just finished yapping about some project we had to complete, I hear the classroom "aww" in frustration.

But I smile, schoolwork, homework, class work, wherever you want to call it. It was never really an issue for me. Sure I'd rather be doing other things then work…

But my grades remained high, and so did my intelligence.

The ringing of the school bell breaks the silence and class was over.

Everyone grabs their things and dashes threw the door like a wild stampede of elephants and wildebeest.

Except for _her_, she slowly picks up her books while carelessly throwing pencils back into her bag.

She holds her books close to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

_if only I could take their place_

As she turns around she bumps into my chest then looks up with fear.

I give her an easy smile.

"Hello _**Sam**_."

She steps back an inch and looks down not even bothering to greet me back. I smirk at that, you see I'm more then desperate to earn what I _can't _or don't have.

So, she wouldn't speak nor look at me?

Fine

It just made my Lust for her even greater.

I hear a soft whimper escape her lips but she isn't crying, She then makes her way past me and runs off.

I watch her, while taking in her lovely scent after she ran.

I swear

Samantha Simpson is going to be the end of me.

* * *

And there you have it.

:D yay first chapter!

Yes, the obsession is on Sam :P

but who is the one obsessed?

Just so you know i don't plan on reviling them anytime soon. But feel free to take a guess in the comments if you feel you know!


	2. Him and her but not the right him

Hope you liked the First chapter, well obviously if your on this chapter then it means you did :D

Much appreciated, Please Continue.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Totally spies belongs to Marathon.

* * *

"Get up and get ready for school!"

I hear my mom cry out from the kitchen, I narrow my closed eyes and shift myself the other way, assuming school was canceled and I could get more rest.

"Don't make me come in there!" she screams again. I sigh before leaning up and getting out of bed

The sunshine hits my eyes as I blink the sleepiness out.

I fix the bed back neatly then stretch before letting out a quick yawn.

Tense muscles in my back relax in the shower, I have several photos of her gorgeous face tapped right to the sides of my bathroom walls.

I need to look at something when she's not around, right?

When my shower is finished I take a look in the mirror, my right hand knocking over something shiny. I bend down to retrieve it and automatically recognize the gold hand watch that Dean had given me last year as a small birthday gift.

Indeed he was a good friend, we hadn't talked much but I would socialize with him now and then.

But he was in the way. _My_ way, no, _our_ way.

I know he didn't mean it willingly, but the consequences will never be held back.

It's the only way I know I can have her.

My Samantha.

There's a theory I made for myself, a little note- to- self. "If I'm the only one standing then I'm the only one she can choose."

It was as simple as that.

And it _would _work.

No matter how many lives it would cost. Hundreds…

Hell, thousands, if not more.

I clench my fist and smirk in the mirror, knowing very clearly that the things keeping us apart would soon be gone. That soon this separation would be no more.

I gather my things before giving her photo a kiss.

Right to the lips.

* * *

I parked my car and entered the school building, I have this good feeling surrounding me. It could only mean one thing.

She was close.

In fact she was, I could hear her graceful voice talking to one of her friends right around the corner.

But what ticked me off the most was that it wasn't one of her _female _friends.

I stop at the corner of the wall, just inches from her locker but on a different side so that she could not see me there.

"Please David not now, I just need a little alone time today."

"You say that every day."

She sighed, "I've been stressed out, I'm sorry but I'll make it up to you next week I promise."

I see him put his hand to her chin so she can face him, I feel my eye twitch in the process.

_Big mistake_

"Sam you don't have to be sorry, I know exactly how you feel. As a matter of fact I think you and me feel the exact depression. Me and Dean have been buds for years, and… I know you two were going out when..it happened."

Her eyes trailed off in a different direction.

David continued. "Look me and you deserve a little happiness right? How about you come over to my place tonight and we'll watch some movies, get some laughs? What do you say?"

She looked up and a slight smile made its way to her lips. "Ok." She answered.

"That's the spirit" he tossed her a grin, "How about we meet at the front of school, 10 p.m? I'll get there early that way you won't be out alone." Her slight smile got a little wider, "that sounds nice."

David gave her a soothing smile before helping carry her things and they both walked off to class together.

As if I wasn't disgusted enough.

How dare he make plans with my girl! If there was anyone that was going to suggest a "fun" night with Sam it was me!

I leaned my back against the wall and thought.

Then again, perhaps I should just let her go. It wasn't like they were actually _going out._ It was more like hanging out.

My change of mind was quickly destroyed when I looked back and saw David embracing her in a hug, his chin resting on her head. And _she_ herself was hugging back, liking this contact.

I narrow my eyes

It seems I would have to remind her yet again.

I began walking towards class hearing the bell ring. So, tonight at 10 huh?

Come prepared David, I know I will.

* * *

o.o

So what do you think will happen?

Sorry to end it there, typing pains my hand xD

Hopefully more will be up soon :)

Review?

You know you want to...


	3. Deep Depression

**This is suppose to be crappy**

**Disclaimer: ...Bleh!**

* * *

A resist the need to roll my eyes, I should be making plans right now.

Getting prepared for tonight.

But no, here I am in our living room. I hate it when my parents have this talk, they truly are pests sometimes.

And right now they were holding me up big time.

I hold back the strong glare I so badly wanted to give them.

"We're just concerned," my mom adds.

"You haven't been going outside with your friends as much as you use to, and you keep yourself locked up in your room all day."

"I'm fine"

"Is there any place you would like us to go this weekend? We could go to the beach, relax a little."

"No, thanks"

Or even better, a trip out of the state! Remember how you always wanted to visit Hawaii?"

Now explain to me how _that_ was anywhere near the word better?

For one thing I can't stand going on trips with my parents, and the other, I can't afford going away on any trips for a week, let alone one day.

Not with my Sam completely unguarded, it was worse enough I had to deal with David.

I didn't even want to imagine what would happen if I left her for even an day, I'd probably go insane.

"We're just trying to help," my dad speaks cutting me out of my thoughts.

I give them a straight face, my inner thoughts picturing myself strapping them to a rocket and watching it blast off into the darkness of space.

"Bradley visited his aunt's house for awhile. Jeff has been working on a project for school, which reminds me, I have some work of mine own to get to if you don't mind."

It's like I have an infinite amount of lies up my sleeve.

_I can play my parents like a piano_

My mom sighs while placing her hands on her lap and slowly rising up from the sofa. "Fine, but if there's something you need to discuss we're always here."

Thank goodness that's over.

I slip into my room, making sure to close and lock my door as well.

* * *

Dealing with David was not as easy as I expected.

Oh no, killing him was a cake walk.

What I meant was, his funeral.

And that was because my beautiful princess sat right beside me. Leaning her head on my arm, her eyes were flowing with those crystal clear tears I adored so much. She left wet stain marks on my shirt when she cried.

Great

She's imprinted on it, I doubt I'll be able to wash it now. Perhaps make it my new prized possession. That would be nice.

I wasn't sure why it was me she chose to lay on. True we're friends, something I didn't want, but I didn't see this one coming at all. Maybe it was my original idea kicking in. Me being the only one left. It didn't matter to me anyways, all I could think of was her.

"W-Why…W-would anyone…H-he was such a nice kid…I loved him so much!"

Love? Such a strong word should never be used out of your mouth for anyone other than myself, Samantha.

I feel better about things now. Now that David is history I was another step closer to having her.

My Samantha

She sniffed and began choking on her own breathes. I rub her back softly, unable to resist touching her anymore. "That's right, just let all those tears out."

Yeah, so I can drink them.

* * *

There was a lot of talk in class the next day. Of course about David's death. Everyone was upset, well, I shouldn't say _everyone_.

Obviously I didn't show it on my face but inside I was happy as hell. This only meant one less person to deal with.

After class I took another visit to her locker. I didn't want to just go up and ask her to be with me, I was hoping it to be the other way around actually. I had a feeling she would ask me instead, it's not like she had Dean or David to date anymore anyways.

She doesn't see me approaching until she slams her locker shut, then gasps softly.

"Hey Sam"

"…Hey"

Her voice was pretty dead, and yet I loved every bit of it.

"So..err..Have you been doing ok?"

What an ironic question, of course she hasn't been doing ok.

She sighs and looks up, maybe to try and keep the tears in. "Well, are you doing anything tonight?"

She looks at me with her bright green emeralds. "No I'm free, why do you ask?"

"Yo Sam!"

She turns around, now facing to where the new voice came from.

I could hardly believe what just happened, there I was, about to set my date with her when that idiot shows up, Derrick Kennedy.

He's a goofball to put it short. He leans his back against a locker with his skateboard on the ground, rolling it playfully across the tiled surface under one foot.

"Hey Derrick" my angel mumbles. It's a shame she couldn't say my name in that lovely voice. He gives me a quick glance as a greeting before talking back to her.

I could already tell things weren't going to go well.

For him.

"So Sam, I was thinking about going to see the game today after school. I got an extra ticket and, well, I was kinda wondering if you'd like to, you know…Go out?"

Well excuse the shit out of me.

"Uhh, sure Derrick. I'd Love to go."

"Awesome, you won't regret it I promise."

We then watch him skate off through the halls. She looks back at me. "Oh is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Bullshit.

"Just wondering if you were feeling any better."

She gives me a half smile. "Oh don't worry about me, I'll be just fine but thanks."

I'm practically screaming at myself when she leaves. Derrick, Derrick, Derrick. You just _had_ to be target number three didn't you?

Though you don't know it, Samantha will always belong to me. You interfering fool.

And Sam, you beautiful, tempting idiot. Have I taught you nothing yet? Just learn one think all ready.

_I'll fill graveyards until I have you._

* * *

**Moooo!**

**Things should move along nicely from here. Took me awhile to put this chapter together for some reason, i'm stupid.**

**See the blue button down there? Yea.**


	4. She shall be mine

**Yea I got sick of the old summary so here's my new and improved one, I also think it matches the character's personality more. So lets begin.**

**Disclaimer: Totally spies don't belong to me, obviously**

* * *

Don't question me as to why Derrick's head was rolling through the empty streets the next day, or how his body got severely stabbed to death.

It isn't like my father use to be in the army and has a collection of deadly knives, it isn't like a borrowed a few, or that Derrick lived just a few blocks away from my street.

No, it wasn't anything like that at all.

_Don't be silly._

I quietly creep up the stairs and into my room, it was 1 am, right after my little visit with Derrick, that bastard. I grab a towel and wipe the blood of the stained steel blade. My breath is still shaky from the excitement.

_I feel good, I feel damn good. _

I relax while thinking back about what just happened. I was stopped by a policeman on my walk back home, after Derrick was brutally demolished by yours truly. The officer questioned why I was out so late, where I was going, and where had I come from.

I lied, it worked.

However I can't say I wasn't a little concerned about the situation, it looks like all my killings have attracted more police officers and eventually they would start realizing that all the deaths were students from my school. This obviously wasn't a good thing, I couldn't have Sam knowing the truth behind all this, it would ruin my plans.

_For now._

Don't get me wrong she _will _find out sooner or later.

When she becomes _mine_, _that_ is when she will find out.

And she would be glad that all those bastards were dead because all she would think about is me.

**_us_**

But for now she couldn't know any of that. For now she was enjoying this kill game. In my mind anyway.

Ha, my mind… such a dangerous place.

* * *

I was thinking about not going to school today because I had a feeling Sam wouldn't be there, after hearing the news about Derrick. And what was my purpose of going to school if Sam wasn't going to be there?

Exactly, none at all.

Regardless, I show up. I can't risk _not_ showing up when Sam might be there, and to my surprise there she was, sitting in her usual class seat, as quiet as the night. Her hair was not brushed up and curled in its normal style so I'm assuming that she is getting careless about herself.

But Hell…

Brushed, not brushed, curled or not curled, I really didn't give a damn, I just wanted to kidnap that beauty and take her to a faraway palace with me, or lock her up in a secret room with me that only I knew about. That wasn't such a bad idea.

I watched as my princess sniffed and wiped away more pouring liquid from her eyes, it was so fascinating to watch.

She just looked so cute when she cried.

* * *

School was cut short that day, in fact it would be cut short for a long damn time due to all the "mysterious deaths" that have been going on. I wasn't complaining.

You're probably thinking that I should feel some sort of remorse for what I had done? Well yes, maybe, but what was the point of feeling remorseful over a murder that I committed purposely?

I had no reason to feel sorry for what I had done.

_it was all for a great reason anyways_

I was drawn out of my thoughts as I saw Sam coming in my direction. Ah, I was just on the way to do my daily check up on her too, but it appeared she had come to me today. Her innocent diamonds stared straight into my lustful ones.

I put on a sad face.

A _fake_ face

"its….someone here." I hear my sweetheart mumble to me, and I raise an eyebrow slightly before she starts to speak again. "It's someone at the school, who's been killing off all these students, someone wants all of the guys that I care about to die."

I force myself not to stretch a smirk, My Samantha was finally beginning to understand all of my notes that I leave for her, all of the idiots that I have killed for her.

I play it off.

"what do you-"

"shh!" she stops me

I see the fear clearly on her face. "I've been getting these notes from a stranger."

Stranger? Is that the name I get after all I've done?

She takes all of my chicken scratched notes from out of her pocket and places them in my hand. I feel the smooth soft texture of her fingers as they slide across mine. I wanted to kiss those delicate things.

"Wow what a psychotic creep," I reply to her, after scamming through the notes.

Yea psychotic creep meaning _me_.

She nods, tears still dripping down her cheek. "They were all such innocent people."

"Innocent people? Don't make me laugh Samantha.

"Well hm, have you told anyone about these notes other than me?"

"Oh gosh no! I'm worried that if I do then that will only get more people killed." I honestly could care less about the words coming out of her mouth, but the sound of her heavenly voice put me in a love trance.

I continue to trail my eyes across her wonderful face as she begins to speak again, "I'm worried, that he will kill you next."

My eyes widen just an inch.

She was worried about me?

But, that had to mean that….she had feelings for me?

My heart pumps faster, was this the moment I was waiting for?

_The moment Samantha Simpson asks me to be hers for eternity. _

The moment I will have what I always wanted in my life, what I spent all that time working for.

The moment my life would be complete.

"You're one of my good friend's after all, and that could be a bad thing to the murderer, he might try and take your life next."

_Aww trying to protect me from myself, it couldn't get any more adorable_

As for the friend thing, that was a major piss off.

But this was a step into the right direction, and I sure as hell wasn't about to dismiss it.

She begins to sob heavily, and covers both eyes with her palms. "I don't know what to do, I don't want anyone else to die I cannot bear it anymore please for goodness sake make it stop!"

I wrap my arms around her in what I'd like to say the greatest hug of my life, she gladly excepts my entrance and hugs back in a tight embrace.

I was all she had left

_Good._

* * *

**noooo! Sam is making a big mistake. Dont worry it wont end there.**

**Sorry this is just kind of a filler chapter. I know they suck.**

**I kind of want to wrap up with this story so I can maybe focus on my other one, anyways I decided not to give away the mystery killer yet :) sorry**

**maybe next chaper...I said maybe :)**


End file.
